


Camper, Hunter, Hero

by childofmischief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, its p sad, thalias life biography, young luke and thalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: Thalia Grace has been alive a long time. Many things happen in a life that long, some good, some bad.She started out a young runaway, and ended a hero.





	Camper, Hunter, Hero

Thalia Grace was nine years old when she ran away. Her little brother was gone, her mother an alcoholic. She wishes she could say it was a decision she thought long and hard about, that she would’ve regretted it. But she didn’t want to lie. Thalia stands by the fact that running away from home was the best thing she had ever done.

Thalia Grace had been on the run for one month when she met Luke Castellan. He had been eleven himself, a young, charming troublemaker, who had run away from his own mother because of her insanity. Ironically, Thalia had been trying to steal from the Son of Hermes when they met. 

Thalia Grace was twelve years old and Luke Castellan was fourteen years old when they found a seven year old Annabeth Chase in San Francisco, hiding and wielding a hammer which Luke had almost gotten straight into his brain. Luke admired the young blonde girl’s courage, and gifted her a dagger. 

Thalia Grace was twelve years old when she sacrificed herself for Luke, Annabeth, and Grover to live. Hades had been bitter about his lover from years ago, and knowing of her parentage, sent monsters after the four. She died bravely on Halfblood Hill, and was turned into a pine tree.

Thalia Grace was nineteen years old, but looked fourteen years old when she turned back into a human after a poisoning of her tree. The Golden Fleece had returned her back to a mortal body. The little girl she had saved and fell in love with as a family was grown now, looking as old as she. There was a new boy at Camp now, Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon. He was just as powerful as she was, and he seemed just like her. She wasn’t sure she liked him. 

Thalia Grace was nineteen years old, but looked fourteen years old when she found out about Luke’s betrayal. Everyone had been hesitant to tell her, Annabeth avoiding the subject altogether, and instead insisting upon catching up in other ways. Thalia was tired of it, and stormed into the Big House, demanding to know what had happened to the only other family besides Annabeth she’s ever had. When Chiron broke the news to her, a thunderstorm rolled in, electricity in the air. She wouldn’t calm down, she had trusted this boy. She may have loved him. And this is what he did in return, poisoned her tree? 

Thalia Grace was nineteen, but she looked fourteen when she joined the Hunters of Artemis. For the longest time, she despised them. These maidens who thought they were all high and mighty because they swore off men and would live forever, or until they died in battle like Bianca di Angelo and Zoë Nightshade had. But Thalia didn’t care. Zoë had been right all those years ago. A boy did let her down. 

Thalia Grace was twenty-two, but she looked fourteen when she saw her little brother again. Jason Grace looked older than her now, a fine young man of sixteen. He didn’t know who she was at first, but she did. She wanted to hug him, to give him a kiss on the cheek, to cry even. But Thaila Grace was a Huntress now. 

Thalia Grace was twenty-nine years old, but she looked fourteen when she became a godmother. Percy and Annabeth had their first child, a girl who they named Sally Silena Jackson. She was the most beautiful thing Thalia had ever seen. 

Thalia Grace was thirty years old, but she looked fourteen when she became an aunt. Piper and Jason had a son who they named Leo Grace. He was a feisty little boy who gave his parents a lot of trouble, just like his name sake, but he was cute so it was okay.

Thalia Grace was ninety-seven, but she looked fourteen when Percy and Annabeth died. They lived long and full lives, having had one more daughter a few years after the first who they had named Thalia. Both Percy and Annabeth died peacefully in their sleep, only a week apart. It was only then did Thalia really understand what being a Huntress really meant. Percy and Annabeth were only the first. All of her other friends, her brother too, would die. And she would always look fourteen years old. 

Thalia Grace was one hundred years old, but she looked fourteen years old when she saw Luke’s second reincarnation. This time, Luke had been reincarnated as a young Hermes girl, and she knows Hermes knew it too. Julia was her name, and she had the same sandy blonde hair, the same blue eyes as the boy who she fell in love with once. The Hunters had gone to Camp Halfblood to recruit some girls when she saw the girl. Even though they hadn’t seen each other a lifetime, but Luke and Thalia both knew. The girl looked up at her with knowing eyes. “I’ve missed you.” She said. Thalia refused to talk to her anymore after that. Lady Artemis tsked the fact she was still thinking about this boy, but let it go.

Thalia Grace was one hundred and two years old, but she looked fourteen when Jason died. Cancer. She wishes she could say she was calm after that, but the truth is, she disappeared for a few days in search of Nico di Angelo so she could talk to her brother one last time. When she couldn’t find him, she returned to the Hunters, broken and alone. Nowadays, she was irritable, and angry at the world. Everyone was back to be terrified of Thalia Grace, the immortal daughter of Zeus. 

Thalia Grace was two hundred seventy-two years old, but she looked fourteen when the monuments to the seven had been built in New Rome. Two-hundred years ago, she would’ve laughed at the mistakes like Percy’s too big nose, or Jason’s scar on his nose instead of his lip, but now she was just bitter and silent. She hadn’t spoken a word in eighty-three years, but now it just seems like it has been a week. 

Thalia Grace was three hundred ninety-six years old, but she looked fourteen years old when she died for the final time. The Hunters had been battling the Minotaur on Halfblood Hill like Percy had so many years ago. She wishes she could say she didn’t laugh at the irony of dying twice on that hill. She knew she wasn’t being careful enough, but she didn’t want this life anymore. Thalia Grace wanted to die, she wanted to be with everyone she had loved, everyone who died three-hundred years before she had. Maybe she’ll get lucky, maybe one of Luke’s reincarnations decided they wanted to stay in Elysium.

Thalia Grace was three hundred ninety-six years old, but she looked fourteen when she died. She died a noble death, protecting her Hunters from death, just as she had done for Luke and Annabeth hundreds of years prior.

Thalia Grace was once a Camper, then a Hunter, and finally, a Hero


End file.
